


Chopped

by intiyma



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intiyma/pseuds/intiyma





	Chopped

The Capital took 2 children, ages 12 to 18, from each of the 12 District every year making them fight each other to the death in a very gruesome and public way for their amusement. The children fight until only one remains. In the Capitals words 'it was to remind the Districts of the Dark Days and the rebelling that came of it.' There hasn't been another rebellion against the Capital in 38 years.

Olympia Rosamund always knew what was happening could never keep the peace for long. Every year parents lost their child, siblings are torn apart, and friends never see each other again. Every year when a knew 'Hunger Games' is started the anger in everyone simmers waiting to boil over. The Capital was an idiot if they thought it could last as it was.

The 12 Districts were slaves to the Capital. Providing all the resources they need. District 7 - the District where this story starts - is the Lumber District. The residents begin working at an early age and have experience with hatchets, saws, and axes. This experience is normally good in the Games and helps many survive longer then some Districts.

On a normal day many of the people of District 7 - this includes 16-year-old Olympia - would have awaken at the crack of down and dragged their feet to work. Instead Olympia sat in a rusted tub filled with warm water angrily scrubbed at her arms, legs, and her hair trying to cleanse herself of any dirt. She had to look presentable. Its what is expected of her as a could-be-Tribute. By now everyone entered in the Games would be getting ready for the Reaping and trying not to think of what could happen to themselves, their friends, or their families.

A sudden rasping came from the door and soon after the voice of Vivien Rosamund called out, "Hurry up. You haven't eaten and you'll need the food in your system."

Olympia sighed and stepped out of the small tub. Grabbing a thin cloth she quickly patted herself down before pulling on pastel pink dress that ended below her knees. A pair of white flats with scruff marks were slid on to her feet to match, and finally she twisted her dripping hair into a messy bun atop her head.

The smell of cooked meat was quickly seeping through the cracks of the doorway over taking the smell of lavender from her once a year luxury bath. The smell made her mouth water and she exited the bathroom with a bit more enthusiasm.

As she walked out she watched as her mom placed a plate pilled with meat on the table. Her father was already seated ready for a good meal which didn't come very often. This meat had come from a pig they raised on their own. She remembered they day her father had brought the pig home. She remembered affectionately naming it in secret, and she felt a pain in her chest as she thought of this being the same pig she helped raise. So, instead she didn't think about how this meat came from an animal and tucked in for the meal.

At first they ate in silence. Not a word was uttered, but Olympia knew they were all thinking the same. How couldn't they. They were all thinking of the Reaping. How the odds might not be in her favor this year. 

"What if-" Olympia started, but was cut off by her father before she could get to far.

"It won't happen Olympia. You'll be staying here and watching the Games safely from home," he said not looking up from his meal. Her mother grabbed her fathers hand that layed atop the table.

Olympia took a deep breath, "But what if-" and yet again she ead cut short.

"Then you'll go into that arena and fight your hardest. You aren't a weak girl. You won't let them see you as weak either. You'll be fine. You'll return home safely to us," he had looked up while saying this. His eyes looked fierce and steady into Olympia's eyes. All the while she couldn't help notice that both her mother's and father's knuckles had turn white as they held hands.

After that there wasn't much more conversation. Everyone returned to their nervous silence the only sound being heard was Olympia tapping her finger nervously on the table.

Once the meal was finished they slowly cleaned the plates trying to delaying the inevitable.


End file.
